Ulysses Of The Opera/Script
Ulysses Of The Opera Season 3, Episode 7 ~ (Song) ~ (Opening shot; fade in to an overhead view of a Chinatown street during the day and pan to a boutique as several smiling citizens exit out of there holding onto an article of clothing. The view shifts to the inside and cut to show Ulysses at work on a polo shirt using a sewing machine.) Ulysses Every single day there’s something new you can stitch in (When he’s finished, he hands it to a man, who is rather satisfied with the designs.) Every single night something wonderful that begins (He gets up and walks over to a woman who's picking out a dress.) But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can see A wonderful handsome unicorn (The woman turns to him.) * Woman “Ulysses, do you have a red and blue striped dress around here?” * Ulysses “Why, of course, ma’am. Just give me a minute.” (He leaves the scene and comes back a second later with the dress the lady asked for.) * Ulysses “Here you are, ma’am.” * Woman “Thanks, Ulysses, this is just what I needed.” (Ulysses rushes back to his working table, gathering fabric and threads.) Ulysses Don’t have much time to gather the items I need (He starts up the sewing machine, holding the fabric using his magic.) If I’ll really let creativity fly For today’s another day that all the people will say (He leaps away.) Crowd There goes our favorite handsome unicorn! (Wipe to a married couple, both in wedding outfits.) Couple He helped with our wedding where we danced and pranced with joy (Ulysses comes into view and shakes both their hands. Having so much fun as we chose to sing like we enjoy (As he passes by their house, the camera stops on the humanoids at an outdoor table, all are taking down the Halloween decorations.) Humanoids He planned the costumes for our Halloween party Inferno I demanded all the scare, I suppose he passed the test Ulysses was pretty good… Giggles But such a smarty! (Ulysses gives him a funny look.) * Ulysses (puzzled) “Thanks...for the compliment?” (He teleports out of there and is back to the sewing machine. A man walks by.) * Man (British accent) “What color threads do you need?” * Ulysses “I’ll need the full rainbow.” * Man (French accent) “Stripes or spots?” * Ulysses “Both, please.” * Girl “And what from me?” * Ulysses “Your most beautiful prom dress!” (He levitates one to her.) “I’m sure for you it will go great!” * Girl (laughing) “Oh, I think it will!” (Overhead view of one street; Ulysses stays ahead of the slowly advancing crowd as the camera pans ahead to follow him.) Couple Every single day there’s something new you can stitch in (Ulysses walks ahead.) Every single night something wonderful that begins But nothing makes us happy like a day that we can see (He levitates himself into view.) There goes our favorite handsome unicorn! (Cut to a close-up the boutique. Ulysses fires up his horn and blasts fireworks into the air as his other friends watch.) * Cappy “I don’t know how he does it!” * Kunekune “He’s amazing!” * Manny “His skills are boss!” * Rintoo “Go, Ulysses, go!” Couple There’s no robot like him, no robot that could be (They divide and face off in pairs from opposite sides of the street.) As great (as great), as bright (as bright) As our stylish robot, Ulysses! (He blasts another spell into the sky and more fireworks start, followed by the crowd’s cheer.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Dissolve to the interior of the boutique; Ulysses is nearly finished with another piece of clothing.) * Kai-Lan “This is super, Ulysses. It’s great that you have your own boutique.” * Ulysses “Yes. I’m very proud of it as well.” * Hoho “You must be so lucky.” * Ulysses “I don’t mean to brag but...I am.” * Thorn (checking watch) “Hey. It’s getting late, guys. We should get back home.” * Spike “You’re right, bro.” * Ulysses “And perfect timing too, because I just finished making my fifth polo shirt today.” (Cut to a long shot of the tower during nighttime then cut to the inside. Ulysses is in the bathroom, washing his mane in the sink. Cappy passes by and takes a peek.) * Cappy “Hey, why are you washing your hair now?” * Ulysses “Cappy, isn’t it obvious? It’s another grand opening at my boutique tomorrow.” * Cappy “Oh...that.” (Felix approaches.) * Felix “Well, good luck tomorrow, Ulysses.” * Ulysses “Thank you. Nothing can go wrong for me tomorrow.” (Cut to a red time card that reads…) * Narrator “The next day, the day Ulysses believes that nothing will never go wrong for him…” (Cut to a long shot of the outside of the tower at midday. An ear-splitting scream from Ulysses breaks the silence. The frightened unicorn is in front of the mirror, his hair now completely jet black and disheveled. The others enter.) * but Ulysses “What?” (When they saw the ‘new’ color used for his hair, they stifled in a laugh.) * Manny “No way. You dyed your own hair black?” * Ulysses (scoffs) “Why, of course not!” * Jack (holds out a bottle) “Ulysses, I think this is the bottle of shampoo you used last night. Except...this isn’t shampoo. It’s hair dye.” (The others fell over in laughter; Ulysses, however, clenched his fists.) * Ulysses “And just what is so funny about me having black hair?” * Spike “Oh nothing, except…” * Manny “...you should’ve seen the look on your face!” * Ulysses “Manny!” (He pulls him over to him for an icy stare.) * Ulysses “What exactly does that mean?” * Manny “Oh, you didn’t know? I replaced the shampoo in the bottle with black hair dye.” * Ulysses “Imbecile!” * Oggy “Harsh…” * Felix “Ulysses, do you still want to run the boutique?” (He gets pulled closer to Ulysses.) * Ulysses “Felix. You realize that even though my hair is ruined, I guarantee that there is nothing, and I repeat, nothing is going to stand in my way of doing the things I like?” * Felix “Well...when you put it that way...I’m sure of it.” (Ulysses shoves a hand into his beak.) * Ulysses “You can’t be sure of it. Either I go through the day, or I end up going bananas!” * Jack “I can see already the symptoms of ‘loopy-itis’.” (He starts laughing. This remark earns him a hard glare and a deep growl from Ulysses, instantly shutting him up.) * Jack “Whatever…” (Walking towards the stairs, Ulysses glares after the others.) * Ulysses “And if you all think I’m going to somehow lose my job at the boutique, then you’re dead wrong!!” (Instantly, he crashes down the stairs; the others watched and cringed as he hit the bottom.) * Ulysses (from o.s., downstairs) “Oohhh, my nose!” (Cut to him; he lifts his head up and looks in the mirror nearby to show his severely inflamed nose. He screamed.) * Ulysses “I look worse!” (The others rush by.) * Kunekune “Can we help you?” * Ulysses (standing up) “NO!” (goes for the door) “I’m certain they will not close the boutique.” (Cut to said place. A man puts a closed sign hanging on the knob of the front door. Pull back to show the robots. Ulysses kneels down in defeat.) * Ulysses “They closed the boutique!” * Thorn “Hey, come on! There are other stuff that you can do!” * Ulysses “Like what?” * Manny “Sports, of course!” * Ulysses “Uh, no! Totally uncouth and very...well, dirty!” (walks towards a lone red ball) “How can things get any worse?!” (At ‘worse’, he kicks the ball hard enough to send it bouncing off of several objects, the last is his face. The unicorn falls over and lays on his back, moaning in pain and with a black eye. The others stood over him, concerned.) * Felix “Ulysses, look at you. You’re getting worse.” (The unicorn gets up.) * Ulysses “Worse? How so?” * Cappy (brings out a mirror) “Take a look.” (Ulysses did, and he screamed when he saw his black eye. He kneels down, hanging his head in sadness.) * Ulysses “This is horrible…” * Spike “Ulysses. Come on, dude! It’s not that bad.” * Thorn “Yeah. I guess this isn’t your lucky day.” * Ulysses “Of course it isn’t.” (Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho are seen in the distance.) * Felix “Look. Here comes Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho.” (Said four friends arrived on the scene.) * Kai-Lan “Ni hao, guys.” (noticed Ulysses) “Ulysses? What happened to you?” * Tolee “You look...different.” * Rintoo “What happened to you?” * Ulysses “It’s nothing…” * Hoho “Nothing? You have a swollen nose and a black eye.” * Rintoo “Yeah. Did someone hurt you?” * Ulysses “No. I just...hurt myself. It’s what I do...in my sleep.” (Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, and Hoho looked at him with bewilderment.) * Kai-Lan “Anyway, I have tickets to the second Thunderbolts movie.” * Manny “Ooh! I’m so in! Let’s go guys!” (Dissolve to the gang walking toward the movie theater.) * Manny “I’m so psyched we get to see the second Thunderbolts movie!” * Cappy “Yeah. We sure are going on the right day.” * Felix “It’s just what we need because our day is a bit exhausting.” * Tolee “Agreed.” (Far from the excited crowd, a very glum and “deformed” Ulysses trails behind. The camera stays on him.) * Rintoo “It’s just that, Ulysses’ boutique is fun and awesome and all, but a day at the movie theaters is ---” * Manny “---epic?” * Hoho “Totally!” (All but Ulysses give each other high-fives. Rintoo realized Ulysses has seen and heard everything and chuckles weakly.) * Rintoo “Uh, no offense, Ulysses.” (Close-up of the unicorn. Tears are forming in his eyes, but his tongue licks them away and he forces a grin.) * Ulysses “Oh...uh, none taken, darling.” (Dissolve to a long shot of Ulysses by himself near the crane machine. He attempts to get a toy but the crane loses grip of it and a ‘game over’ sound effect plays.) * Kai-Lan (from o.s.) “Ulysses!” (His downcasted expression snap up, and he looks around himself in a panic before slipping in another coin to get the crane machine started up again and a big smile. Kai-Lan walks up.) * Kai-Lan “Aren’t you going to get your popcorn?” * Ulysses “Oh, it’s fine, dear. Perhaps get me nachos instead.” (forced laugh) * Kai-Lan (puzzled) “Nachos?” * Ulysses “Yes please.” (He looks back at Kai-Lan, who stares back in disapproval.) * Ulysses “What?” * Kai-Lan (sternly) “Don’t give me that, Ulysses.” * Ulysses “Give...give you what? A present?” * Kai-Lan (sighs) “Ulysses, fess up. What’s going on? It’s not like you to hold anything back.” * Ulysses “Kai-Lan. Listen. Ever since my appearance took a slight change, I...well, I’m beginning to question my status.” * Kai-Lan “What are you talking about?” * Ulysses “Well, look at it like this; Felix is the smart one, Kunekune is the nice one, Jack is the funny one, Spike is the honest one, Thorn is the bold one, Manny is the cool one, Cappy is helpful one, and Oggy is the cute one. But what am I?” * Kai-Lan “Hmmm...oh! I see. You don’t feel special anymore, right?” * Ulysses “I just don’t feel it.” * Kai-Lan “Huh. That reminds of me of that time where Rintoo didn’t feel special.” * Ulysses “Oh really? What happened there?” * Kai-Lan “It all started when me, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho first met Stompy. We learned that he’s an elephant and that he can do things elephants can do, such as making huge footprints in the dirt. I realized that, what I learned from Yeye, Rintoo is jealous of Stompy.” (Flashback to the episode “Safari Pals”; all but Rintoo hopped on Stompy’s back. The tiger stood there.) * Hoho “Come on, Rintoo. Don’t you wanna ride on Stompy’s big back?” (The others convinced him to hop aboard the large elephant’s back.) * Rintoo (sighs) “No thanks.” * Kai-Lan “Okay, Rintoo. We’ll be right back.” (They rode on his back in circles. Meanwhile, the tiger stands around watching. Then he turns away.) * Rintoo (to himself) “I wish I was big like Stompy, then I would have a big back.” * Tolee, Hoho “Stompy, Stompy, Stompy!” * Rintoo (to himself) “I guess they want to play with Stompy because he’s so big…” (starts to walk away) “...I’m going home.” (The flashback ends there and Ulysses’ downcasted face is still there.) * Ulysses “Well...I believe I am a tad bit envious that my robot friends each have a special status, while I feel mine slipping away. But I don’t see what that has to do with my issue.” * Kai-Lan “Ulysses. I still think you’re the handsome one, no matter how much you’ve changed.” (a smile finally appears on his face) * Ulysses “Aha! That’s right! I don’t want to let these feelings get to me anymore.” (He starts to run when he trips over a soda can. The unicorn goes flying and crashes into a room where the pretzels are being made. A scream is heard and shortly, paramedics ran inside. Cut to a long shot of the hospital then cut to the waiting room, where all the friends are.) * Kunekune “Kai-Lan. Is Ulysses going to be okay?” * Kai-Lan “I don’t know all the details, but I do know is that Ulysses is going to be fine after some rest.” (Instantly, Ulysses comes out of the room with the doctor; the former has a wet rag held up to cover one side of his face, the side where the black eye is.) * Felix “Hey, Ulysses. Glad you’re okay.” * Doctor “He’ll be fine. It was just a first-degree burn.” * Jack “First-degree burns?” * Doctor “Yes. They’re really not that serious. They usually clear up after a few days.” * Kai-Lan “Thanks, doctor. We’re glad our friend is okay.” * Doctor “Me too. Have a nice day.” (With that, he walks back into his office. Cut to the kids exiting the hospital.) * Tolee “That was some accident you had there, Ulysses.” * Ulysses “I know. And like the doctor said, I’ll be fine after rest.” (He removes the rag, revealing that side of his face to be red from the burn. The others stared in complete shock.) * Ulysses “What’s the matter? Is it bad?” (cringes) * Kunekune “I think it’s---” * Manny “---creepy! Dude, yes, it’s bad, bro!” * Kunekune “Manny!” * Ulysses “I-It is?” (A bus slowly trails by. People looked out the window and stared in disgust and shock at Ulysses.) * Man “What is that thing?!” * Girl “It’s hideous!” * Woman “Don’t look at it!” * Teen Girl “Keep driving! For the sake of you lives, keep driving!” (And it did. Ulysses turns around, crushed.) * Ulysses “I’m...I’m a monster!!” * Felix “No you’re not. That’s all in your head.” * Ulysses “Don’t you understand? I’m a monster, a disgusting monster!” * Felix “Ulysses, you’re being crazy right now.” (Said unicorn turns to stare down at his friends.) * Ulysses “Oh? So by telling me that I’m going crazy, does that mean that I’m…” (narrows eyes) “...worthless?” * Hoho “No! No! Don’t say that! We don’t think you’re worthless!” * Ulysses “Huh. So that means I am worthless and ugly?” * Kai-Lan “Ulysses, please. I don’t want you to start a problem here.” * Ulysses (half-crazed) “It’s too late, Kai-Lan! I’m already starting a problem here! Of course I’m not the problem! You all are!!” (Loud, shrill laugh.) * Rintoo “Come on. Get out of Crazy Land! Let’s go to the roller rink.” * Ulysses “No! I refuse to go! I used to be the handsome one to you! But now I’m not! And guess what? Since you imbeciles made me look like this, I decided I don’t want to associate with you anymore!” (Zoom in slowly on him as he stomps.) * Ulysses (to himself, voice steadily shrinking away) “But don’t you sad frogs come hopping to me and croaking in despair when your best friend is lost for good...and shunned from the...world.” ~ (Song) ~ (The stomps turn into trudges, and his head hangs low. Dissolve to an overhead shot of him moving down a path leading out of the city. A white mask conceals the deformed side of his face.) Ulysses For all my life, all I’ve wanted to do (He stops near a lone yellow flower.) Was to impress the city my designs, oh, it’s true But maybe I was wrong And me, Ulysses, shouldn’t be here at all (The flower is dropped and he trudges further away.) Ulysses I’ll never get up on my hooves And try a different task I’ll find something new to do There’s gotta be more to me Than building a cloth or two (Ulysses reached toward the path leading to the forest.) Ulysses I leave out my past mistakes I left out all my best friends The threads come loose, now what is next for you? (Nearby, is a pond. Ulysses moves toward this, looking at a reflection of his disfigured form.) For you? (He cringes at his hideous form.) * Ulysses “Goodness. I can’t even look at myself! I’m a monster.” (Just then, the reflection changes and he stares back at his normal self in the reflection.) * Reflection “Ulysses! Can you hear me?” * Ulysses “What?” * Reflection “It’s me! Your reflection!” * Ulysses “Except...you’re me before I look like this! I’m a monster!” * Reflection “No! I’m the real you!” * Ulysses “But this is not me! I don’t feel like myself anymore! (He kneels down.) Ulysses Oh, look at this creepy pony All the clothes that I have made All the delighted faces I had seen (Stands up; now scowling.) I feel them starting to fade They used to love me, me Ulysses (He turns around, noticing a tower within a stormy background.) Show them the time of their lives like they’ve never known Like they’ve never known (Cut to him again; the unicorn marches up to the tower.) Ulysses I can no longer look back now, have to show the world I’ve tried For there’s only one great villain, that’s Ulysses Won’t let those evil people beat me, won’t let them get me down (He is outside the entrance and knocks a few times.) Ulysses For I’m Ulysses, the greatest villain around (Close-up of him, smiling fiercely.) Ulysses The greatest villain aroooooouuund! ~ (Song ends) ~ (He lets out a loud evil laugh, followed by lightning strikes in the background. Zoom back in as the door opens to show Medley holding a whisk and a mixing bowl filled with dough.) * Medley “What a surprise; Ulysses with a mask.” * Ulysses “That’s correct, Medley.” * Medley “May I ask what you are doing on my property?” * Ulysses “Medley, I want to join you.” * Medley “Say that again…?” * Ulysses “I said, I want to join you.” * Medley “Join me and my evil crew?” * Ulysses “Open your ears! What ever do you think I’m trying to ask?” * Medley (sighs) “Get inside.” (Cut to the living room, with Medley and Ulysses sitting at the table and watching TV.) * Medley “So, may I ask why you want to join my evil crew?” * Ulysses “Why, you ask? Oh, it’s fairly obvious.” (After that, he removes the white mask to show her the deformed part of his face.) * Medley “WOAH, GOLLY!!!” (Ulysses puts it back on.) “Uh, I mean...sure, that definitely makes you look evil!” * Ulysses “So am I in or not?” * Medley “Yeah, okay, fine. You’re in.” (pauses) “Wait...you did that to your face?” * Ulysses (scoffs) “Of course not! My so-called friends made me this. I’m not just a monster to them, but to the whole world! So I came here to seek vengeance on those who treated me like a monster! At least you know what it’s like to be shunned from the civilized world for being hideous.” * Medley “How dare you call me hideous! I may be young and sophisticated, but being evil is what I was born to be! It runs in my family.” (Gene enters.) * Gene “Medley, we’ve run out of…” (notices Ulysses) “Oh! A friend?” * Ulysses “That’s not my purpose here. I wish to become a villain!” * Medley “Okay, Ulysses! I get it! Look, I already thought of a plan to capture the powerless friends known as Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Hoho, and Tolee! Thankfully, I have a unicorn on my side.” * Ulysses “Well, what are we waiting for?” * Gene “Yeah! Let’s go do bad stuff!” (Cut to Kai-Lan and friends at Kai-Lan’s home; it is nighttime. Just then, Stompy rushes in.) * Stompy “Guys! Guys! The city!” * Kai-Lan “What is it, Stompy?” * Stompy “Medley and Gene are doing bad stuff at the city! And…” (shudders) “...Ulysses is on their side!” * Manny “WHAT?!” * Kunekune “Ulysses siding with the bad guys?!” * Rintoo “We better go!” * Kai-Lan “Good idea!” (Cut to a Chinatown street; Medley and Gene shooting at people with laser wands, Ulysses follows using his horn. When the friends arrived on the scene, they immediately get hit.) * Medley “Ulysses, Kai-Lan and her powerless friends are there! Capture them!” * Ulysses “With pleasure!” (He fires up his horn and releases a spell on Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho that sends them flying. Then, he levitates a rope and ties them up together. The other animatronics gasped.) * Thorn “Ulysses, what are you doing?” * Spike “This isn’t you!” * Ulysses “This is me! You idiots made me this, a monster!” * Cappy “No, we didn’t make you look like that! It was only a couple of freak accidents!” * Ulysses “Get through to me all you want, but I will never listen!!” (His horn flares up and blasts another spell that knocks them all unconscious. Ulysses walks over to their limp bodies. Cut to the flabbergasted face of the unicorn; a brief pink flare washes over them. Blinking it away, he comes to himself with a long gasp.) * Ulysses “My friends are right the whole time! I...I am going crazy!” * Medley “What?” (The unicorn unties the rope that captured Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho. The four looked at him with bewilderment.) * Hoho “Ulysses, what’s going on?” * Ulysses “I can’t explain now. Or perhaps...it’s already too late to explain anything at this moment.” (He looks ahead at the people that are staring and backing away.) * Kai-Lan “What do you mean?” * Ulysses “I...I don’t belong here anymore. I’m a monster…” (He magically makes a full suitcase appear. As the heartbroken unicorn animatronic starts to trudge away past the concerned citizens, the others hurry to catch up to him.) * Kai-Lan “Ulysses, wait!” * Tolee “You can’t leave us!” * Rintoo “Yeah! Please don’t leave!” * Ulysses “But I have to. My status is...well, nothing. I have no purpose here anymore.” (The other robots, now conscious, approached him.) * Felix “Of course you have a purpose here. You’re the handsome one. Sure, you may look...different, but you’re still the handsome one, no matter how much you’ve changed.” * Cappy “Yes. And what would we do without you, Ulysses?” * Ulysses (smiling) “Well...thank you all.” (All come together for a group hug. The people watching started clapping and cheering. Medley sighs with defeat and throws her weapon down. Gene, on the other hand, is cheering like the people are.) * Medley (grabbing Gene’s arm) “Let’s just forget this ever happened.” (Both walked away from the happy scene. Cut to the tower the next day; Ulysses is dusting the dinner table. His mask is off, the burn and black eye on his face have healed, and his hair is back to its light blue color.) * Ulysses “That’s better.” * Cappy “We’re glad to have you back, Ulysses.” * Manny “Yeah. On the outside, you’re, like...terrifying!” * Ulysses “Thank you, except I don’t feel monstrous anymore. I’m glad to be my old self again.” * Spike “Are they still letting you back at that boutique?” (pauses) “Oh, I forgot. They fired you.” * Ulysses “It’s fine. I didn’t want to work there anyway. Now who wants my homemade orange-water juice?” * but Ulysses “Whaaaaaaat?” (Snap to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts Category:Fan-Fiction